


Avenger Drabbles

by AraeCats



Category: Clint Barton - Fandom, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraeCats/pseuds/AraeCats
Summary: Just a little place to store all my drabbles and headcannon-related stuff now that I'm finally "over" Endgame. Updated sporadically because sometimes the feels just hit.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Avenger Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Puppies are adorable.

Laura waited. She didn’t know exactly what Clint would make of the extra mouth she had brought home from her job, but she had a couple of theories. Maybe it was just the mother hormones surging through her. 

The tiny, bedraggled puppy had been right outside her work, scrounging through the back dumpsters, covered in mud and dirt. Carefully approaching it and seeing it’s huge paws and cool blue eyes, Laura was enthralled. It was only after coaxing the frightened dog into her car that Laura became determined to convince her husband, Clint that he (or she?) would be a worthy addition to their growing family. Pregnant with her third kid, and starting in on maternity leave shortly that month, Laura figured there would be plenty of time to train the dog. When- if- she was allowed to keep it. 

She had wrestled it into the bath- tracking dirt all over the house would do no favors in convincing Clint to let her keep it. It was here that she discovered a smooth bronze coat and sleek figure. The dog was extremely thin but watched her every move with those assessing blue eyes. She had fed it a helping of chicken- after ensuring that barbeque chicken was alright for dogs- and then worked on confining it to the living room. A few turned chairs and baby gates allowed her to watch the puppy explore their living room from the couch. And so she waited. 

Eventually, the door opened and two sets of small feet bounded in, followed by Clint Barton himself. The obstacles that had confounded the puppy posed no problems to either kid, and they climbed over the tilted chairs to get to their mother with ease. “Hey guys! How was your day?” Laura glanced over at where the dog had taken refuge under the coffee table, then looked back at her kids.

Before Cooper or Lila got a chance to answer, Clint cut in with, “What’s with the living room redecoration?” Clint was warily eyeing the new layout, attempting to identify why their living room had such a new look to it.

In place of an answer, Laura got up and dragged the small dog out from under the coffee table, presenting it to everyone. Lila immediately cooed and moved closer to the puppy. Cooper looked undecided but hopeful. Several emotions flickered past Clint’s face before it settled back into a surprised neutral. “Alright kids, don’t you have homework to do?” Clearly sensing the dismissal, the two kids sighed in near unison. “If it’s worth anything, I really want to keep it!” “It’s so cute Dad!” These parting shots came from Lila and Cooper, respectively, and then they both filed out and up the stairs.

Laura placed the puppy back onto the ground, and it immediately dove for cover, disappearing under the couch. Then she turned her attention back to her husband. “So, how was your day?”

“Not as interesting as yours, apparently,” he said dryly. “So have you already named it? Or are we going to do it together?”

“You’re not against it?” 

Clint sat down on the couch, folding double to inspect the dog. “You’ve clearly decided you want to keep it? Why would I reject that? Also. Dog.” He leaned back, relaxing into the couch cushions, and Laura realized how tired he looked.

Laura climbed onto their couch, curling into his side, “Are you okay?”

“It was a long day. Hill saddled me with a bunch of paperwork and Stark stopped by.” Clint grimaced. 

“Let me guess,” Laura tilted his chin towards her. “Stark was just being Stark the full time.” 

“Something like that.”

“Well, go change. Dinner’s nearly ready. No weapons at the table,” she said, poking Clint’s bow for emphasis.  
After he disappeared up the stairs, Laura leaned down to inspect the dog. “You’re a lucky dog.” 

And just like that, the Barton family grew a member.


End file.
